Contrôleur
Le Contrôleur, aussi appelé parfois Manipulateur est un type de mutant assez rare de la Zone présent dans les trois jeux de la série S.T.A.L.K.E.R.. Ils sont assez lents, disposent d'une santé très élevée et sont capables de jouer avec l'esprit de leurs ennemis grâce à leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Caractéristiques générales Origine et biologie Les Services Secrets d'expérimentations génétiques sur les criminels sont à l'origine de ce nouveau type de mutant. Créature rare et étrange aperçue dans les environs du centre de la Zone, le Contrôleur n'a d'humanoïde que la silhouette. Sa large tête disproportionnée surmonte un corps difforme et de taille humaine. Malgré leur apparence, les Contrôleurs sont très intelligents, disposent d'une bonne perception et de la capacité de contrôler le comportement de créatures moins développées (d'où leur nom). Les spécimens matures et expérimentés sont même capables de prendre l'entière possession d'un esprit humain. C'est un formidable ennemi et même les stalkers les plus expérimentés ont peur de tomber sur l'un d'entre eux. Selon certains stalkers, les Contrôleurs peuvent faire croire à leurs victimes qu'elles sont entourées d'amis et d'alliés, alors qu'elles sont en réalité envahies par des zombies ; ou qu'elles empruntent un chemin sûr alors qu'elles sont sur le point de franchir une falaise ou un gouffre. Mais heureusement, ce genre d'hallucinations n'arrivent jamais au joueur. Capacités psychiques La principale capacité du Contrôleur est de lancer un projectile psychique grande portée infligeant d'importants dégâts télépathiques/psioniques au joueur. Les Contrôleurs semblent également générer un faible champ psy affectant la capacité du joueur à viser et causant une perte de contrôle progressive de l'esprit à tout individu proche du mutant. L'attaque psychique est en fait précédée d'un fort signal sonore, et éviter tout contact visuel avec le Contrôleur peut alors vous prévenir de la totalité des dégâts. Le joueur peut mourir s'il subit un nombre suffisant de projectiles psychiques ou s'il reste à proximité du Contrôleur trop longtemps. Pour une raison inconnue, si le joueur approche trop le mutant, celui-ci cessera d'envoyer ses attaques et essayera simplement de s'éloigner en marchant, laissant au joueur la meilleure opportunité d'assaut. En mode de difficulté "Maître", le Contrôleur est extrêmement dangereux car ses projectiles ont une chance de tuer le joueur en un seul coup. C'est particulièrement commun dans SoC où il n'existe aucun moyen de réduire les dégâts psioniques au moyen d'armures ou d'artefacts. De manière générale, les Contrôleurs sont réellement très dangereux et doivent être éliminés le plus rapidement possible, sans quoi ils risquent de causer la mort immédiate du joueur grâce à leurs pouvoirs psychiques mortels. Le meilleur moyen de les abattre reste l'utilisation d'armes très longue portée (comme les fusils de précision), à une distance où ils ne peuvent répliquer, et à proximité de couvertures permettant de se protéger de leurs projectiles psychiques. Il est également possible de les anéantir rapidement au moyen d'armes lourdes ou d'explosifs (un Contrôleur décédera d'un tir proche de RPG-7u ou de 2-3 explosions directes de lance-grenades/grenades à main). Dans CS et CoP, il est possible de réduire le potentiel de dégâts des attaques psy du Contrôleur en utilisant la protection télépathique d'artefacts comme Clair de Lune ou Fleur Protectrice. Dans CoP, un Contrôleur démontre sa capacité à communiquer avec le joueur à travers son esprit. Il gagne également une puissante attaque de mêlée, et peut retourner certains PNJs contre le joueur. Gameplay Shadow of Chernobyl * Le Contrôleur dans les Souterrains d'Agroprom peut être complètement évité si le joueur s'échappe par l'échelle vers le haut. Le combat est difficile à cause de la longue galerie presque vide dans laquelle la rencontre survient (une situation extrêmement désavantageuse face à un Contrôleur). Il reste possible de s'abriter derrière les parois des sections du couloir, juste avant les attaques du Contrôleur. Faire feu puis se mettre à couvert est une solution alternative si vous possédez suffisamment de munitions. Un moyen simple de s'en débarrasser, même en modes de difficulté élevés, est de rester près de la porte par laquelle émerge le Contrôleur, d'équiper un fusil à pompe et de sprinter juste derrière le mutant. Il sera ainsi incapable d'utiliser ses attaques et une décharge ou deux de fusil à pompe sont nécessaires pour en finir. ** Si vous êtes prêts à risquer son aura-psy, vous pouvez aussi grimper à l'échelle avant l'échelle de sortie et attendre que le Contrôleur vous dépasse en dessous, sauter derrière lui et l'attaquer au couteau plusieurs fois. * Les grenades (tirées ou lancées à la main) sont un moyen efficace de gérer un Contrôleur. Deux grenades RGD-5 bien placées peuvent l'exécuter rapidement. * Dans le Lab X-16, le Contrôleur est relativement éloigné et détectera le joueur immédiatement, donc l'attirer à distance puis balancer plusieurs grenades à ses pieds est une bonne solution. Mixer cette technique avec plusieurs tirs précis de fusil d'assaut pourrait faire subir au joueur plusieurs projectiles psy néfastes, mais cela peut être nécessaire si le joueur ne dispose pas d'un gros stock de grenades ou s'il n'est pas assez précis avec. ** Dans les boîtes présentes à travers tout le labo, vous pourrez trouver des cartouches 9x39 et dans les premières toilettes les plus proches de la salle du Contrôleur est caché un Tunder S14 derrière les portes. Avec un peu de chance vous aurez assez de munition pour vous défaire du mutant sans avoir à utiliser votre arme principale. C'est cependant risqué, dans la mesure où le Contrôleur a tendance à marcher vers votre position et peut vous bloquer en chemin si vous êtes trop lent. *Il est aussi vraiment facile de se défaire d'un Contrôleur avec un couteau de combat. Il faut toutefois faire attention à ne pas recevoir trop de projectiles psy en sprintant vers lui si vous êtes trop éloigné. * Le signal sonore de haute fréquence qui peut être entendu lorsque le Contrôleur est sur le point de projeter son énergie psy n'est pas limité à sa seule cible et reste perceptible avec le même volume et la même intensité quelle que soit la distance du Contrôleur. C'est l'une des meilleures indication (qui peut être assez gênante pour les oreilles cependant) de la présence d'un Contrôleur sur la carte. Call of Pripyat * Les Contrôleurs sont frustrants à combattre à moyenne portée sans une bonne couverture, mais il existe toujours de nombreuses options différentes pour le stalker de les éliminer. En général, s'il est encore temps, utiliser des protections psy avant le combat sera d'une aide précieuse. Après le combat, le joueur doit faire attention à son montant de santé et à ses saignements (il est courant de s'en sortir avec très peu de points de vie et de mourir bêtement des saignements sans s'en rendre compte...) Apparitions Shadow of Chernobyl Clear Sky Call of Pripyat Galerie Cop_mo_controler.jpg|PDA image. controler.jpg|A controller about to launch a psychic bolt. album_pic.png|Early version of the Controller: An initial concept of the Controller. They were supposed to climb to reach positions inaccessible to the player and use zombies controlled by them to attack stalkers. Or threw them off roofs to kill people. en:Controller pl:Kontroler Catégorie:Mutants de Call of Pripyat Catégorie:Mutants de Shadow of Chernobyl Catégorie:Mutants de Clear Sky Catégorie:À traduire